New Team
by 321AnnieFall
Summary: Basically "Independence Day" and "Fireworks", but with my character. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post A/N earlier. My computer is being really messed up. So if you want more backround info about my character, I suggest you read my first story; The Newbies. But if you want to be surprised about her background, then don't. (But you can read it after (; )**

**Anyways... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YJ show or DC universe, because if I did, nobody would enjoy it any more. I'm not as awesome as them. But I also wouldn't have done the New 52.**

**Enjoy! :D (Ignore what I said about you guys not enjoying the DC Universe)**

* * *

><p>It was a hot Independence Day and Annette Kent was swimming in her indoor pool. With her parents out, she had the house all to herself. She couldn't go to the beach to swim like normal people because of her vulnerable pale skin. Red wasn't exactly her color.<p>

After Annette got bored of swimming, she got out of the pool and dried herself off. As she dried her blonde hair, she took a quick glance of the reflection in the pool. She never liked looking at her reflection because she never liked what she saw, but this was an accident. The girl she saw in the quick glance she took wasn't her. Even though Annette had seen her many times before, she studied her.

The girl, most likely 15 years of age, had the same shoulder length hair, but black. Her skin was much more pale than Annette's. Almost clear or white, she could never tell. Another difference was her eyes. Unlike Annette's light blue eyes, her wear red, like as if she was a demon, and that she was. This girl Annette saw was the evil inside her. She was the voice inside her head. She spoke to her all the time. Mainly to point out her flaws or make rude remarks about her. So, most of the time she was an annoyance, but there were times when she would haunt her dreams- that would soon turn to nightmares. She was the deep dark secret buried beneath her thoughts, trying to make its way out. She-

Annette's disturbing thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell phone. She checked the caller ID. It was her best friend, Wally West. He was probably calling for some criminal break out or something. But Annette wasn't in the mood. Him and the Flash could handle it. So instead of answering the call, she turned it off.

Annette then walked upstairs to take a nap, when her home phone rang. Annette sighed, thinking it was Wally calling her again. She went to the phone hanging on the wall. She checked the caller ID. This time it was her dad. Not wanting him to worry, she answered it.

"What?" she answered, annoyed that she couldn't take a nap.

"Good morning to you too," he greeted.

Annette said nothing, waiting for the reason why he called.

"Aren't you forgetting what today is?"

Annette gasped. "Was it Take Your Daughter to Work Day?"

"No… Wrong life." He said.

Annette smacked her forehead. "Duh! I almost forgot!" Annette flew up in the air with excitement. "Today is the day!"

* * *

><p>Annette stood with Superman and the rest of the heroes and sidekicks in her Frost uniform in front of the Hall of Justice Her uniform consisted with a small light blue t-shirt that showed her stomach. The shirt had a crest with a red "s" on it and a faint snowflake over it. She wore a matching blue skirt with white knee high boots. Her outfit was complete with a red headband.<p>

She became Frost about three years ago. She fought along side both Superman and Ice. This was her other life.

Everyone turned to arrival of Kid Flash and the Flash.

Kid Flash crossed his arms in disappointment, "Oh man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

As the group of heroes and sidekicks walked down the walkway of the Hall of Justice, people took pictures and awed at them.

Speedy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Frost walked in front of their mentors.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"I was born ready," Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we are all here," Aqualad remarked.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, seeming very excited.

"DON'T call us sidekicks. Not after today," Speedy snapped.

Kid Flash smirked, "Sorry."

Frost studied her hair. "Does my hair look alright? They're taking pictures and I do NOT want to look like I just got out of bed."

"Little late for that," Kid Flash mumbled.

Frost glared at him.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little over whelmed."

"You're over whelmed, Freeze was under whelmed, why isn't anybody just whelmed?" Robin asked.

They continued walking until they reached the entrance.

Robin looked up in awe. "Oh, maybe that's why."

The statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League stood tall in front of the entrance.

They walked towards a huge elevator below the statues. It opened up revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Frost, Welcome," Martian Manhunter greeted.

Robin and Kid Flash gave each other excited looks and fist bumped and they all entered the Hall of Justice library.

"You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library."

The Flash turned around, smiled, put hands up, and said, "Make yourself at home!"

Robin and Kid Flash jumped into two chairs next to each other and Aqualad sat down calmly in a chair, while Frost and Speedy stood with arms crossed. Frost starred at Speedy. She had always had a little crush on him, but it never grew.

The League went to the end of the room to talk. Speedy listened in;

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidences of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said to the other League members, "We shouldn't be long."

The League faced a door that sad "LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY" and a computer recognized all of them, then the door opened. They were interrupted by Speedy before they went in.

"That's it?" he questioned. The league turned to him, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get," Aquaman said.

"Oh really?" Speedy pointed to a glass window with fans behind it. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped up. "Roy, you just need to be patient," he said in a calm voice.

"What I need is respect!" he said, enraged.

Speedy turned to the sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks," saying sidekicks as if it were a dieses. "We deserve better than this."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Frost looked at each other.

Speedy's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding right. You're playing their game?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we are kind of sidekicks." Frost said quietly.

Speedy glared at her. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I wouldn't expect any different treatment," she said.

"Why? Because you think they play fair?" Speedy continued. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full fledged members of the league."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ," Kid Flash said.

Frost bit her lip. She knew that this wasn't the real HQ. That was up in space. Superman told her all about it.

"Except the Hall isn't their real HQ." Speedy said.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad looked surprised, while Frost looked down.

"I bet they never told you that the hall is just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleportor tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called the watch tower."

Green Arrow turned to see Batman's irritated look. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." He smiled, but Batman was still not pleased. Green Arrow frowned. "Or not."

Aqualad stepped up, "You're not helping your cause here son, stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" Speedy looked at Green Arrow and lowered his voice. "I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner. But not anymore," Speedy took off his hat and slammed it on the floor. Everyone looked in shock. Speedy then walked out saying, "Guess they're right about four, you're not ready."

A computer screen turned on and a woman with black hair and gold, red, white, and blue suit came on. Everyone's attention, except Frost's, went to the screen.

"Wonder Woman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Cadmus. Its on fire." She said.

_Hmm. Serves them right._ Frost thought.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

A man with a black suit and top hat appeared on the screen and said, "Zatara to Justice League." He then began saying something about some guy trying to block out the sun, and needing full league response.

"Wonder Woman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Wonder Woman replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said.

Batman then said they were going to go and told Robin an the others to stay put.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"You're not fully trained-" the Flash said.

Kid Flash threw his hands up in the air saying, "What? Since when?"

"I meant you are not fully trained to be a part of this team." The Flash responded.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman said, "When you're ready."

"But for now, stay put." Batman ordered, then they walked off.

The four left waited for them to leave to speak.

"How are we ever suppose to be ready if they treat us like, sidekicks." Kid Flash said with frustration. The boys all looked at Frost, who looked at the ground.

"I'm all in for being mad about this whole ordeal, but they are the big boys, and we're the followers." She said.

"But if we don't make our move now, we will always be the followers. I mean they don't even trust us with the basics," Robin said.

"Uhh… make our move?" Frost asked.

"Maybe find out what 'project Cadmus' is," Aqualad said.

Robin smiled and went over to the computer and started typing. Until he got "access granted".

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." He replied.

"You know, maybe the League doesn't want us knowing about it for a reason…" Frost said.

A file popped up on the computer. Robin read out loud, "Project Cadmus, genetics lab," Robin looked at the others. "That's all there is"

Frost sighed. No stopping them now. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Let me guess, this means we investigate," Frost guess.

Robin smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

"So we solve their case before they do? It would be politic justice." Aqualad said.

Robin chuckled. "Hey, they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed. "But they said 'stay put',"

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin said.

"C'mon Aqualad, it beats sitting here." Frost said.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad said.

Robin grinned, "We didn't come for a play date."

**How'd you like? Please say. Next chapter is already in process. Uh... read my other story. And... R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. Computer failure, all that stuff. So, I really advise you to watch the episode for this chapter. It would really come in handy for the descriptions. Although, if you are a _Young Justice _fan, I think you would have already seen episode one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC or _Young Justice_ characters! Except Frost! I wouldn't make the episodes take so long for them to come out if I did.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Frost stood by a building near the burning Cadmus. Two scientists were screaming out the window for help while fire trucks surrounded Cadmus. Suddenly an explosion from inside knocked the scientists out of the window. Kid Flash thought quickly and raced to their rescue. He ran up the building and put the scientists on the roof. Then, because he wasn't running anymore, he slipped on the wall of Cadmus and fell. Luckily the window that the scientists fell out of was open, so he grabbed hold of the windowsill and was left dangling from it.<p>

"It's what's-his-name, Flash Boy!" a firefighter said, pointing to the dangling Kid Flash.

"It's KID FLASH!" he yelled down. He then muttered something.

Aqualad, Robin, Frost walked further out into the open. "So smooth," Robin said smirking.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked rhetorically. "We need a plan. We-" Aqualad was about to say something when he noticed Robin was gone. "Robin?"

A childish laugh echoed and Frost and Aqualad noticed Robin swinging to Kid Flash's rescue. He then pulled him in the Cadmus building and they ran inside together.

Aqualad sighed and looked at Frost, who shrugged and flew off in Cadmus's direction. Frost landed and stood by a fireman. She then put her hands out, lowered her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated hard to make snow to put out the fire.

"Snow, snow, snow, snow," she thought "Snow, snow, snow- ice." Frost opened her eyes in surprise, realizing that she didn't think ice. Frost looked at a fireman next to her, and realized she had frozen him.

She gasped "Sorry!" and unfroze the fireman and the hose. Just when Frost was about to help the scientists on the roof, she saw that Aqualad had already helped them down with water from the fireman's hose. A wicked laugh echoed through her head.

Frost felt so embarrassed. It did happen a lot, though. She shook off the incident and flew threw the open window where she found Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash in a dark room. Robin was typing on a computer, Aqualad was just entering, and Kid Flash was starring Frost.

"Wow, you were a help," Kid Flash commented as she got through the window.

"Says the person who didn't even bother to help," Frost said, with her arms crossed, staring him down.

"Well, you'd think Superman's partner would be able to handle a small fire." He ranted.

Frost looked away. "I got distracted, okay?"

The two quit bickering and looked around the room. Aqualad walked down the hall and everyone followed. As they reached him, an elevator further down the hall closed.

Aqualad stared at the elevator, stunned. "There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash cut Aqualad off.

Robin ran towards the elevator and pushed the down button twice. Nothing happened.

"This is wrong," he said, opening up a blue hologram. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said.

"So... we're going in then?" Frost asked.

"Guess so," Kid Flash replied.

Frost walked up to the elevator and pulled the doors open. They all looked down. The bottom was so far down, you couldn't see it.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented. He shot a grappling line on the ceiling and quickly lowered himself down. Frost took Kid Flash and Aqualad's hands and followed Robin. When he reached the end of his rope, he swung himself onto the ledge of another elevator opening. Frost created a platform of ice for them to stand on. She put Aqualad and Kid Flash down on the ice.

Kid Flash rolled his shoulder that had his arm that was being carried by Frost was on. "Ugh. Remind me not to hold hands and fly with you."

"You're the one who wanted to come." Frost said, smiling. She looked at the elevator opening. "Should I open this one too?"

"And trigger all the building's alarms? Not just yet." Robin said. He then opened up the blue hologram, this time red faces that were frowning of him appeared on it. "Fly past the security..." All the faces turned green and smiled. "There. Go."

Frost thrust open the doors and they all walked onto the floor and looked around. A long dim hallway waited in front of them.

"Welcome to project Cadmus," Robin said.

Frost knew that there this was just one of many Cadmus buildings throughout the world. They all looked different, but they all had one thing in common: they created monsters, mutants, and living weapons. Frost knew, because she was one of them. She hated the idea of it. The only other people who knew were Superman, Batman, and her mother.

It was Cadmus' fault she wasn't a "real girl". It was Cadmus' fault that she had the horrible, insulting, voice in her head. It was Cadmus' fault that she couldn't even look in the mirror at all, because she was afraid of what she saw. It was Cadmus's fault that inside, she was a freak.

She didn't know what they were investigating, but she had a feeling that they were going to run into something bad.

_"Brings back memories, doesn't it?_" The voice in her head said.

"_Shut up. No one wants you,_" Frost thought back.

"_No one knows me._" It said cooly, making her shiver.

Frost snapped out of her thoughts when she notice Kid Flash run ahead.

"Wait!" Aqualad yelled to him.

The rest of them caught up to him. A herd of giant mutant creatures nearly trampled over Kid Flash. He ran out of the way and stood with the rest of the group. They stared at the giants who didn't seem to notice them. A smaller creature sat at the top of one of the giants. This one did seem to notice them. It looked at them and the horns on the top of its head glowed red. Not coming down to attack them, it didn't seem to be a treat. But knowing Cadmus, for all Frost knew, it could have been sending out signals to other scientists. She didn't tell the others though.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad said, sarcastically.

They waited for the giants to all walk by so they could pass.

Frost looked at Kid Flash and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Frost stood with her hands on her hips. "You idiot! Quick moves like that are going to get you or us killed!" Frost got more calm, crossed her arms, and looked away. "We are trying to keep a low profile, okay?"

"After seeing that, I don't think 'low profile' is an option for us," Robin said.

"I don't know. Three teens dressed in colorful, tight, suits, isn't exactly normal," Frost said.

"What exactly about us is 'normal'?" Kid Flash asked.

They all ran down a long hallway.

"Touché," Frost said.

* * *

><p>The four teens reached a huge circular door. Robin hacked into it. When it opened, the four stood in the doorway, awestruck.<p>

"Okay, I'm offically whelmed," Robin said, using his new word again.

Shelves with giant containers of some kind off blue liquid with a white creatures in them were on the side walls of the room. At the end of the room, a door with a blue dot at the top of it. A small strange machine was by one of the shelves in the room. The containers seemed to have electricity in them. So did the blue dot.

They all walked inside except Frost, who stayed at the doorway.

"This is how they hide their massive facility from the world." Kid flash said as the looked at the containers. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power with these-" Kid Flash looked at the white creatures. "-Things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even their name is a clue, the Cadmus myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth," Aqualad said.

"This Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said, walking over too the machine. "Let's find out why." he plugged a wire into the machine.

Kid Flash looked at Frost, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You coming in?" he asked, a little confused why she was standing there.

"Oh, yeah." she said quietly. She walked in feeling akward.

"_Feels good to be surrounded by family, doesn't it?_" The voice said.

"_Go away._" Frost thought.

"_Afraid, I can't do that Annette, I'm hear to stay._" It said. It then left her alone, for now.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Robin, who was looking at a hologram he pulled up from the machine.

"They called 'em G-nomers." Robin said. He pulled up a picture of multiple strange mutant creatures. "Woah! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws!" He backed away. "These are living weapons!" This made Frost jump.

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash said. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else, project Kr," Robin said, everyone was leaning in except Frost, who was looking down at her feet. "Ugh, the file triple stript. I can't-"

"Don't move!" a booming voice that made the teens jump yelled at them. They turned to see who or what it was. A pack of medium mutant like creatures growled and barked at them. A man in a golden helmet walked in. Everyone reconized him, Guardian. He had a small mutant creature like the one on the giant. He stopped after he saw who they were.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Frost," he said.

"At least he got your name right," Robin said to Kid Flash, then going back to what they were looking at.

Aqualad spoke, "I know you, Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian said proudly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I think that's my question to ask you four, I'm chief of security, your trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out," Guardian suggested.

"Yes, please," Frost said quiet enough for no one to hear.

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked in surprise, "What are you- what have I-" Guardian shook his head as if he had a headache. The small mutant's horns glowed red. "My head... Take them down hard! No mercy!" Guardian said with a sudden change of mind. The Medium mutants ran for the four teens.

Robin jumped in front of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Frost, and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. He then disappeared somewhere above.

Frost looked around to see if she was going to be attacked. suddenly a mutant from behind knocked her on the ground. With her mind she iced the mutant and threw it off her.

"_Die!_" the voice in her head said and suddenly the creature broke into pieces.

"No!" Frost said aloud.

"_What? I'm doing what you were created to do,_" it teased.

Frost backed away from the broken creature. Kid Flash and Aqualad ran by her and she followed them. They ran out of the room and through the door they came through. They met up with Robin, who was trying to hack into another door.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash greeted.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

Frost looked back and saw Aqualad followed by more mutants. "Come on! Open the door!"

The door opened and everyone ran inside. The door closed in time to lock out the creatures. Frost turned around, realizing she was in an elevator again. "Now we have to call the league! and get out of here!" she said, very angry at them. Robin looked at the numbers telling what floor they were going to. The numbers were going up, which ment, they were going down.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Dude, out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr its down, on sub level 52," Robin said.

"This is getting out of control, perhaps Frost is right, we should contact the League," Aqualad said, rubbing his neck.

"Yes, I'm right. Whatever is down there stays down there for the League. And we are not the League!" Frost yelled.

The rest stayed quiet. And the number went to 52.

"You're kidding?" she said.

The doors opened.

"Your not kidding," she sighed.

The opened doors revealed a dim, cave, passage way with red, glowing, ball-like things around the cave.

"_Home, sweet, home,_" the voice said.

Robin ran out

"We are already here," Kid Flash said, running out and following Robin.

Aqualad sighed. "Might as well come too," he said to Frost. He then ran after Kid Flash and Robin.

Frost sighed too. She stepped out of the elevator and shivered. "I hate this place," she said, then ran after the others.

The four reached cross roads in the cave.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked anyone who knew.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin said.

"Ho!" a voice down bizarre looking hallway one called.

A creature with horns and white t-shirt and pants stepped out. His horns glowed red and he lifted hand up. A barrel rose up. He then made it fly at the teens. It blew up and Robin through a boomerang at him. The creature stopped it in mid air and was getting ready to throw something else. The four ran down bizarre looking hallway two. They reached the end of the hallway and saw a door. Kid Flash looked as if he has slipped and knocked a woman scientist over.

Kid Flash picked up a container by the door, that seemed to be heavy to him. He lodged it into the door and yelled "hurry!" to them.

The four jumped through the door and Aqualad kicked the container out of the door so it would close.

Robin had a blue hologram up again. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

Frost followed Kid Flash to the center of the room they were in. He pushed a button on a computer. "Uhh, guys, you'll wanna see this."

A tube lit up. Inside was something unbelievable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! I had a really fun time writing it. Already writing the next chapter. I realized that I'm going to have to include the episode "Fireworks" in this fanfic to, so that's gonna be the next chapter. Please R&amp;R, favorite the story and me if you like!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god! Sorry for the wait! Still computer trouble. Anyways, super short chapter, it's suppose to be. Lots of talking from the episode, but fighting scene that isn't. Ooo... Bet you wanna read it even more now. Big surprise at the end. So... Read!  
>Oops. Almost forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Frost. I really wish I did though, I mean, who wouldn't? Well, I know plenty of people... Okay! No more talking! You can read now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost couldn't believe what she was seeing. A boy, that looked to be her age with black hair, was in a clear box or case with the letters "Kr" on it in the center of the room they were now in. Three more small mutants were in the case as well. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be awaken by their presences. He was dressed in a white body suit. On his chest was the most surprising, a red crest with an "S" on it. Exactly like her's and Superman's.<p>

_"Looks like they made another to replace the other. This one looks more like a success,"_ the voice hissed.

"Big K, little R, the atomic symbol for Kripton," Kid Flash read, "Clone?"

Aqualad faced Robin, "Robin, hack."

"Oh, right, right," Robin said, plugging into a machine that was in front of the boy. "Weapon designation, Superboy, a clone force grown... Sixteen weeks!" Robin read, "DNA required from Superman."

They looked at Frost.

"Superman ever donate his DNA to Cadmus?" Robin asked.

Frost scowled. "Doubtful," she said coldly. "Stolen," Aqualad corrected Robin.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24-7," Robin continued.

"These creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small mutants.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic," Robin said, "Force-feeding him education."

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's, son." Kid Flash said.

Frost became more alert. "We have to contact the League, now," she demanded. Frost felt bad that this- new clone had been here for six weeks. Where as, she had only been in Cadmus for less than 24 hours, after being taking out by Superman and Ice. She considered both her parents. Superman was not only a dad, but a mentor. This is something he had to know about.

Aqualad pressed the the "A" type symbol on his belt. It lit up.

"No signal," Robin said.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said.

"Well, we have to let him out!" Frost said, demanding and a little eagerly. She knew what it felt like to be stuck in a test tube.

"Set him free, Robin," Aqualad said.

Robin typed a few things into his blue hologram. Steam came out of the case and the glass came down.  
>For a second he did nothing, then he stretched and cracked his hand. His eyes opened and they seemed to be looking at Aqualad. Suddenly, with speed almost as fast as Kid Flash, he lunged for Aqualad, knocking him on the ground. He began punching him. Frost, Robin, and Kid Flash ran to get Superboy off Aqualad.<p>

We're on your side!" Robin said.

Frost tried pulling his arm, but it was too strong. Kid Flash grabbed Superboy's other arm and Robin blind folded him.

Superboy got out of Kid Flash's grip and punched him across the room. Frost looked back at him. He was out cold.

"I don't wanna have to do this!" Robin yelled to Superboy, he then threw some kind of smoke bomb into his mouth. Superboy backed away and Aqualad kicked him back. Frost helped Aqualad up. Superboy stood up and coughed. Robin took out a tazer and electrocuted him. It didn't seem to effect him. Superboy grabbed the wires and slammed Robin onto the ground. Robin fell and Superboy put his foot on his chest. Aqualad snapped up and became alert. He jumped towards Superboy with a hammer he created out of water and hit him into his open test tube, breaking it.  
>Frost just froze. She understood that Cadmus had him in here for so long that he only thought to kill them.<em> "You two are similar in so many ways,"<em> the voice said.

Aqualad helped Robin, but he just collapsed. Superboy got up too and trew Aqualad against the wall. Now Aqualad was out.

Superboy looked at Frost looked at each other for a while.

"You know who I am, d-don't you?" Frost asked Superboy.

Superboy said nothing.

"You know what I am too," she said.

Superboy didn't respond again, he just kept looking at her.

"I know you do, or else you would've attacked me," Frost said, walking towards Superboy. "They told you to attack them and me. They told you were a weapon. They said the same thing to me."

Superboy's fist clenched. He looked down at the ground then at her. Frost stopped walking towards him. He ran at her full speed into the wall, his hands around her thought.

"You can... be like... him," Frost chocked, "If... you... stop."

Frost blew in his face and made ice form over his eyes. He backed away and Frost coughed and gasped for air.

_"Smooth move,"_ the voice said.

Superboy went back at her. He knocked her on the ground and atempted to punch her, but she stopped him with her hand. She then started iceing up both hands and punched him with the other.

Superboy was down on the ground.

"Stop! We are trying to help you!" Frost said.

Superboy stood up, and ran towards her again. Frost dodged it, turned around, and kicked him on the ground from the behind. She pushed her foot onto his back so he couldn't get up.

"Do you not know that I went through the same thing? I know you want to get out of here. I know they are controlling you, but you have to fight it!" Frost told him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her in the back. She fell to the ground she began to drift off.

She heard faint voices around her before she blacked out. A man was speaking. "Good job Superboy. COuld have done better though," he said.

"What do we do with them, sir?" another man spoke.

"Put those three into the other test tubes. Put this one into the, special, one," the first man said. "It's good to have you back, Supergirl."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! So exciting! Yeah so next chapter is not going to be from the episode. All about Frost. And BTW, this is years before Supergirl actually came to earth, so this Supergirl name is her clone name. Like Superboy. Okay... R&amp;R and hoped you liked! <strong>


End file.
